payback2fandomcom-20200215-history
Tank
The Tank is a rare vehicle that can be encountered upon achieving a 6-star wanted level, or parked in some maps. While lacking in speed, the Tank is unrivaled in terms of firepower and health, . Description While able to achieve a respectable top speed, the Tank is nonetheless one of the slowest vehicles in the game, slower than a Truck with a tanker attached. It more than makes up for this with its health, however, as it is able to withstand high-damage shots that normally would spell death for an unprotected player or light vehicle. In addition, the Tank is armed with a powerful cannon that can easily destroy smaller vehicles and players. Tips Tanks * Tanks are very useful is modes such as Capture The Swag, being able to withstand/destroy Auto Turrets placed and killing through other defenses with ease. * Tanks are generally inadvisable in Multiplayer as the player becomes an extremely high priority for other players. While the cannon is powerful, the player will most likely be unable to stop other players from stealing or destroying the Tank if enough players attack. * Tanks are invaluable in Rampage mode, provided that the player is capable of acquiring one. * Tanks cannot normally be seen driven down the road by civilian NPCs, meaning that the player will most likely need to acquire a 6-star wanted level in order to acquire one. While extremely dangerous, as the Tank will fire upon the player, it is entirely possible to steal and use this Tank. Approaching with a SWAT Van is highly recommended. * A single direct shot is capable of taking down a medium-health vehicle even if it's in pristine condition, Buses and Trucks require more shots to take down, although they should hardly pose a challenge. * Other Tanks and Helicopters may pose the greatest threat to the player, and caution is advised. Counter-Tanks * While the Tank is extremely powerful, it is not without its flaws. A fast vehicle is capable of dodging a Tank's shots and approaching, due to its cumbersome body and low fire rate, which may allow the player to hijack and kill the driver of the Tank. * Engaging a tank heads-on is not recommended, and will most likely result in the attacker's death. * Sharpshooters with lots of rockets can take down a tank from a long distance as long provided that they keep their distance. * A Helicopter is an effective way to deal with Tanks if the player has grenades or explosives. The Tank will be unable to shoot down the Helicopter if they stay directly above the Tank, whereas the player in the helicopter may drop grenades and explosives onto the Tank. Trivia * The Tank is based on M1 Abrams, a famous and powerful American tank widely distributed and used by American troops overseas but sparsely used in American territory. The game's city maps is a possible reference to the armor, which slightly resembles the Tank Urban Survival Kit. * Despite being large enough to cross over bodies of water with small surfaces, the tank will sink like any other vehicle if one side leans into the water. * Several players have reported random Tank spawns on the road, albeit this is most likely a bug. * You can only control the tank and it's cannon with two different analogs, this is made so the tank can turn even if stationary and therefore, camera angle affects tank steering and cannon positioning. * Despite the Tank having a rear-engine layout, shooting its back will not alter the amount of damage taken. * The Tank can easily ram most land vehicles without tanking any damage at all due to its immense weight, even its wreck cannot be pushed by smaller vehicles. * If a Tank is out of hitpoints, it will catch fire and start to spin erratically before exploding. * The tank spawning point in Allegro City has a glitch where players can smash a normal vehicle in, said vehicle will get stuck but the player is free to take the tank. In order to hit the streets you need the ramp behind and gain some speed on the small roof or else the tank will capsize. * The Tank is completely immune to vehicle explosions. * The first and last mission of the campaign, "One Man Army" and "Requiem Mass" respectively feature tanks. "One Man Army" is a brawl that gives only the player a Tank, allowing the player to wreck havoc on the AI opponents. "Requiem Mass" fittingly reverses the roles, as while there is only one opponent, they will always be provided with a tank, requiring strategies to win the match properly. * The "Godfather" mission "Tanks a Lot" is a race where every racer receives a Tank and is forced to race on an extremely small track. * The Tank's health is high enough to withstand ten direct'' ''rocket hits, making it the vehicle with the highest health, as trucks can only take two and buses can only survive one. * If a Tank catches fire, sometimes the fire will be on the top of the turret despite its rear-engine layout. * Flamethrowers can damage tanks, despite most modern tanks being immune against fire. * When crashing into other vehicles, the tank takes no damage. * İn Campaign Mode Appears İn One Man Army and Tanks A Lot * Parked İn Freedom City, Allegro City, Destra City and D-Town * Always Appears İn Cops Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles Remaining Remnant When Hit Category:Police Vehicles